


Stitched Together

by the_sin_bin_aye



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Loss of Virginity, Massage, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity, Virginity Kink, dom mandalorian, mandos huge dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sin_bin_aye/pseuds/the_sin_bin_aye
Summary: The mandalorian takes out a local gang leader, and you end up in the middle of it. Stuck on his ship, your attraction grows until its unbearable, and an unfortunate fall into some toxic plants leads you to more intimacy than you were expecting. This kick starts an unforgettable relationship with Din.visit me on tumblr at mando-deserves-a-hug
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Pedro Pascal, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 18
Kudos: 187





	Stitched Together

The blaster shots kept whizzing by. You stayed put, hiding in the little alcove you had run into when the shooting started. Some big, metal thing showed up and apparently was trying to collect the leader of the local gang of scumbags. They had terrorized your little artisan community for as long as you could remember- you would all be stitching away, making clothing and other luxury items for the richest in your parsec, and the assholes would show up, ruining hours of work in a few moments, raiding the small workshops for their tools and valuable materials. The silver blur ran by again, quickly coming back and slamming directly into you. You were immediately soaked in something thick- his blood. Red. Apparently human, if you had to guess.  
“Get out of here!” he shouted, grabbing at his arm- the source of the current red fountain dousing the alcove. If he caught the leader… your community could have peace, at least for a bit. You always hid during raids or fights but now the distinct “good guy” in this fight was hurt and bleeding out.  
“You aren’t going to last long unless you close that wound.”  
He turned directly towards you, looking down, the steep angle just reminding even more of the vast size difference, the emotionless visor somehow still emitting anger, an annoyed realization that you were right.  
“Fine. Stay behind me.” he shoved you further back and brought out a small metal tube. He clicked something on it and you could see a few sparks over his shoulder, your vision obscured by his towering form. It sparked weakly, and then darkness creeped back.  
“Fuck!”  
“What- what is that?” He stared at you like you had just asked “Is blood red?” or “Are we in danger?”  
“Cauterizer.” He answered briskly, seeming puzzled you wouldn't know that. “Well, it used to be. Got any cloth?” You quickly ripped off your small toolbelt, taking your scissors and sewing kit out before slashing it into strips. He started wrapping his arm, checking around the wall every few seconds.  
“Wait! What are you doing?” you asked.  
“Not bleeding out.”  
“You gotta close up that wound, it’s way too big.” He simply titled his visor towards the discarded cauterizer. “Stars, come here,” you grabbed at his arm, taking the strips back. He immediately pulled back and had a blaster in your face.  
“Fuck off, I’m going to stitch you up, get that thing away from me.” you demanded, growing frustrated- he was so reckless! He had exactly zero sense of self preservation. If he bled out, The gang leader would keep assaulting your community. Stay alive you wreckless fucker. He allowed you to retake his arm, but kept the blaster trained on you. You pressed the bacta wipe you always kept in your pocket for when someone inevitably stabbed themselves on blades or needles into the wound, clearing the blood and helping to disinfect it. Your bacta wipes were much too weak to heal- they were all watered down to be cheaper, but it would help. He just stared at you, unmoving. It must have stung a little. Maybe he didn’t feel pain?  
“Before I start stitching, what are you?”  
“Mandalorian.”  
“Okay, but human yes? I want to know if my needle will pierce the skin before breaking it on scales or some shit that just looks like skin.” He cocked his head, once again giving you the “Are you a total dumbass” look.  
“Has that ever happened?”  
“I have no idea who or what is out there. Not all of us fly around all the time. The only species I know well is human. We don’t leave,” you explained, starting to thread your needle and cut a length suitable to close his large wound.  
“Secluded.” He commented. You ignored him.  
“So that’s a yes on human?” He hesitated like knowing his species was somehow too personal.  
“... Yes.” You immediately started stitching him up, bracing yourself for him to jump back or wince. He never did. You had to get up on your toes to reach the top of the wound, going all the way up the underside of his arm, the side not protected by the heavy metal. The black fabric of his undershirt was ruined by the giant slash, and it broke your seamstress heart to see such a hardy material ruined. You could replace just the sleeve, the rest seemed to be in tact. You weren’t sure if you could scrounge up any material of the same quality-Focus, you’re stitching up a human being right now. Just as you finished tying it off, you heard blaster fire growing close once more.  
“Shit! We gotta go!” You yelled, pulling him by the hand. He didn’t budge.  
“I have a bounty to collect.”  
“But your stitches-” he was already back out in the street. Horrified you poked your head out, watching him slam his long rifle into a gang member’s face. A disgusting crack rang out. The others hesiated, giving him just enough of an opening to take down two with his blaster, and the final underling with the rifle. The victim just… poofed away. You let out a gasp. What the fuck was that? He just… disintegrated a person. You hadn’t seen any weapons expect the standard blasters the gang used to harass and abuse your community.  
He whipped his head around at your gasp and you quickly ducked back. You heard a scream, then begging, and then the clink of cuffs.  
“Got him. You can come out.”  
There he was… the gang leader that had terrorized you was sitting there, cuffed, harmless, and attempting to buy out his bounty.  
“Mister! Uh, sir!” You called out at the “mandalorian”, whatever that was. His arms was bleeding profusely and he seemed to sway as he walked, his blood loss painfully apparent. There’s no way he didn’t tear a stitch out, all the movement they had endured. He just kept on, heading towards the ship that started all this. You followed him on.  
“You need new stitches, your tore them!” You tried to frantically explain, following him closely, ready to try to pad his fall when he inevitably passed out. You knew any attempt to catch him or keep him upright would be laughable. You were tiny, especially in comparison to him. Malnutrition, genetics, who knows why, but you were small, short, always the smallest of your friends, always self conscious about being the size of a child.  
He continued to sway as you reached the top of the ramp to his ship. “I’m leaving. If you don’t have a bounty on you, you need to be off my ship.”  
“Hey, asshole, you will bleed out, just wait a seco-” lasers shot around you. He shoved you into his ship, covering your body with his own as he turned, and shouldered the bounty in, tossing you a blaster as he rushed up a ladder in the middle of this main room.  
“Keep an eye on him, bounty needs to be alive, aim at the legs if you need to.” he barked from up above. You shakily held the blaster, unsure what to do aside from pull the trigger. Is there a safety? You wouldn’t have to use it, if you kept it on the bounty he surely wouldn’t move. Right?  
“You sure are a pretty thing. You don’t want to use that.” The bounty purred, standing clumsily as his hands offered little help being bound in front of him. The ramp pulled up and the ship’s only exit closed, blasters still going off outside.  
“Stay back.” The engines roared to life and you were both thrown off balance as the ship took off. You were really fucked now.  
“Aw, don’t be like that. I’m about to be turned in, and I’d like a last meal.” You felt disgusted at his tone, unsure of his implication. Even in your inexperience with any intimacy, you could tell he wanted something… something bad. You both stumbled to your feet, ship still rocking unsteadily. You backed up, back hitting a cool wall. You held the blaster straight out.  
He sauntered towards you and you aimed down at his legs. You pulled the trigger, adrenaline pumping in a nauseating cocktail of fear, embarrassment, anger, and confusion.  
Nothing. Fuck, apparently there was a safety. You fumbled, trying to find it. In your confusion and fragile balance from the ships current tantrum, he lunged, knocking it out of your hands. Fuck.  
His bound hands found their way to your chest, and you kicked out. You wouldn’t call out for mando, he gave you one task. He was busy anyway, busy not crashing and killing you all.  
“Bitch!” he snarled, looping his bound arms over your head, pulling you much too close to struggle, let alone kick. Your arms were pinned down, and your heart felt like it was about to lurch out of your chest. He rubbed his pelvis against you, his hardness rubbing against your lower rib cage. At least your size meant your intimates were much too low for his current position. He rubbed against you more and more and you couldn’t help but begin to beg.  
“Please… just stop. You don’t have to-”  
“Oh fuck, what else does that mouth do?”  
Tears started to fall as his head reached down to lick your face, hands tangling in your hair behind your head, pulling. You tried to scratch, move, anything, and even if you were to scream, the roar of the ship would cover it.  
Suddenly, everything leveled out and the engines seemed to calm. There was a thud, a flash of silver, and the bounty was have the shit beat out of him. The mandalorian threw him off of you and was relentless as he beat his face.  
Terrified, you stood, frozen, for the first time in your life feeling huge and wishing you took up less space. You wished you could disappear, go cry on your own instead of trying to dry your tears as they kept coming. The mandalorian slung the bounty’s limp, whimpering body into a metal frame. There was a hiss, smoke, and then the bounty was… frozen? He was encased in metal.  
You didn’t even have time to think on it as you slumped down, shaking. You hated crying, and especially hated crying in front of other people. He seemed to avoid looking at you, almost like he felt awkward. How could someone who just kicked total ass feel awkward?  
Eventually, still not looking at you, he spoke.  
"You ok?"  
"Uh, yeah.” you sniffled, obviously not. “Thank you… Mandalorian? Mr …"  
"Mando."  
"Mr. Mando, tha-"  
"Just Mando. Really haven't met a mandalorian have you.” He asked, almost in awe. You were grateful for him changing the subject, not making you acknowledge your current reality.  
“So that’s why you were willing to come close enough to stitch me up- anyone who has seen a mando knows to keep away.”  
“Nope, backwater planet doesn't get much action.” You hiccupped and wiped your tears again. At least they were slowing down. “I should have let you bleed out then?” you asked, a weak smile forming on your tear stained face.  
“Can't even get a replacement cauterizer, backwater bullshit…” he muttered under his breath. He tilted his visor for a moment, almost like he was processing, calculating his next response.  
“Your stitches are very neat.”  
“Um, tha-thank you. Mando.” He just stares. Is that all he does? “Oh! I need to fix those.” you suddenly remember as he grabs his arm, angeling himself away from you as though he was trying to hide the fact he was bleeding out. You didn’t even get a chance to wrap the wound after stitching it up, he had left so fast.  
“I can finish. Thank you though.”  
"But-"  
"I'll do it." His tone was final. You were shaking too hard to be able to stitch him up anyway. You didn't want the conversation to end, to be left alone with your thoughts. He answered in such short phrases, but you had gotten a full sentence out. Maybe you could get more, hear more of his deep, comforting voice.  
“So uh, I don't really know how to shoot. Or fight. You saw…”  
“I did.”  
“I can’t go home, can I?”  
“Probably not.” You thought on this a moment- maybe you could somehow- no, you had helped capture a powerful gang leader. If you went home, you were dead. As you fell silent, he quickly offered, “You should rest. The living quarters are to the right.”  
“Not tired.” you lied, wanting to keep talking to him. “What did you do to…” you gestured over to the frozen bounty.  
The same look once more, he must have thought you were a complete idiot by now. “Frozen in carbonite. Still alive. You need to rest.”  
“I’m not-”  
“And I’m not asking.” Taken aback, and an odd feeling springing up in your chest with the command, you turned towards the back of the ship.  
You nodded, thanked him, and head in, overwhelmed. Even the most attractive voice in the world couldn't keep your attention as the crushing weight of reality took over, making you give in. You entered the small room and looked over the cot.  
Only one… "Hey uh m-Mando?"  
"What."  
"Where will you sleep?"  
"I don't. "  
You sighed, well if he insisted… Exaughsted from almost dying, trying to patch up a fucking mandalorian, and now unsure if you’d ever be able to go home, you went to sleep. The sheets smelled like him, the scent that lie under the sharp smell of blood. You breathed them in, feeling warm and comforted. You were too tired to process or, frankly, care.  
You dreamt of him holding you, caressing your hair. You looked up at him, pressing a kiss into his visor. You looked at each other and then-  
You awoke. Unsure how much time had passed, you got up, rubbed you eyes, and headed out. What the fuck was that about. Regardless, your current situation was completely fucked. Was it all real?  
The metal walls around you and blood soaked clothes said yes. Calmer now, you wandered out. You poked through his things, curious as to who he was. You tried to reach the cabinets- high cabinets always were your worst enemy. This apparently was a universal truth as even on this cramped ship they were too tall. You made your way up the cockpit ladder and peeked over the edge, catching a glimpse of mando. His sleeve was rolled up, wound exposed. Most of your stitches had actually held. Just a few at the top where you couldn't quite reach and weren't as well done had torn. You could tell he had sewn it himself, his few stitches messy and uneven. He ran a finger down your stitches, almost with… affection? He looked down and sighed, sounding calm, maybe a little hint of happiness. You started your way back down the ladder when you heard shuffling and ran back to the cot as the mandalorian came down. You sat down, pretending to just have woken up.  
He poked his head in. "You okay?"  
"Yes thank you."  
Good he didn't notice. You think to yourself, feeling smug that you had gone unnoticed by the mandalorian.  
"Then don't snoop around my fucking ship."  
Well shit.  
You started to frantically apologize, but all he said was, "The stitches held. Thank you." and left. You thought back to how he had almost lovingly cradled them. Left alone with your thoughts, you tried to make sense of your feelings of affection towards him. Like you wanted to care for him. He definitely could take care of himself, but you didn't want him to have to. He had protected you. He didn't leave you to the blaster fire that was aiming for you specifically, and he didn't let the bounty follow through with his plans. You felt a fullness in your chest. You would figure out what a mandalorian was, learn about him.  
You shook your head. What a stupid, helpless crush, you must be just hormonal after all the emotional events.  
Eventually the ship landed and you were so rudely thrown from the cot. Ow. He poked his head in just long enough to say, "Next bounty. Stay here." You nodded slowly as he headed out of the jankey ship. Okay guess I'm staying here.  
You wandered around, just bored out of your mind. You tried to push your increasingly inappropriate thoughts about him from your mind. You looked out the door- everything was green. It was a complete jungle, sharp and wicked thorns adorning most of the plants. You walked around, opening cabinets, not knowing what anything was. You were fascinated by all the gadgets and foreign supplies. All you have seen in your life was needles, thread, and small rations. The quicker laser binders and automatic manufacturers were much too expensive for your small community. Besides, the rich preferred hand stitched clothing, the more labor making it even more desirable, almost like they enjoyed wearing the pain of your people like jewelry.  
You heard shuffling behind you, snapping you out of your self pity and mourning. Oh stars no fucking way. Did the bounty somehow get out? You went towards the bounty and saw a whole line of them. You had thought it was just part of the wall. Turns out it was a solid wall of frozen bounties, including the gang leader. Relief flooded through you. Mando must be good. Really fucking good.  
The relief only lasted about three seconds. You heard the shuffling again and you grabbed the nearest weapon- a dirty pipe that probably gave you tetanus just from looking at it. Kriff, did he ever clean? A shadow played against the walls. Oh fuck oh shit I'm gonna die.  
You knew you couldn't fight, that was apparent. You bolted out of the ship, knowing mando would have your ass when he got back. Him being mad at you was better than being eaten by whatever was in there. He would yell at you at most, he hadn't shown aggression towards you, you reasoned. Fuck, what if he left you here. No, he was still healing and hasn't gotten a new cauterizer yet. I’m useful, he said my stitches were good. He needs me right? You scoffed at your own thought- the mandalorian needing anyone or anything except himself was enough to make you laugh. Well, laugh if you were in a better mood or circumstances.  
With a wave of relief, you saw a flash of silver in the branches. Well at least he was protected from the thorns. He stormed through them, pushing the bounty forward. The look he gave you was deadly. No it wasn't, it was just a helmet, you reasoned. Still, you could feel the rage rolling off of him.  
"I thought I told you to stay." Such a simple statement and yet it held such weight. You took a step back, foot catching on a vine and you completely lost balance. You landed on your ass on the thorns, crying out. They must have been poisonous, the fire spreading further then just the puncture wounds. You tried to stand and mando yelled, "Stop! Just stay still it’ll be-" you slipped again, landing flat on your back, some of the vines curling over you, scratching the edges of your breasts and your hips, "worse" he finished with a modulated sigh. He shoved the bounty up the ramp and you heard the hiss of the carbonite trap go off. He returned immediately, scooping you up and bringing you inside.  
"What did I fucking tell you?"  
"To-" sniff "stay on the" sniff "ship" you choked out.  
"Wait! There's " you coughed back a sob " something on the ship" he tightened his grip on you.  
"What did you see." He sounded angry, like his jaw was clenched under that tin can on his head.  
"Nothing but I," gulp "I heard it."  
He let out a long sigh, and set you down. "Come on out, you little womp rat."  
Did he have a pet?  
You heard the shuffling again and you started to squirm; He was really going to feed you to his pet.  
Out came a tiny creature with large fuzzy ears and almost equally large eyes. It's green form was painfully cute.  
"That's- that's what was there? What the fuck!"  
He whipped his head around.  
"Don't swear in front of the kid."  
"That's yours?" This was all too much, did he hide his ears in his helmet? No, you had confirmed he was human… right?  
He must have seen your look and he added, "Foundling. Not my blood." The baby cooed at you and put his arms up, like he wanted to be picked up.  
"Uh, do I…"  
"Don't touch the kid."  
Alright that answers that. The Mandalorian snatched up the child and put him in an egg shaped basket with a round lid.  
"Sleep." The baby cooed at him and laid back, closing his huge eyes as his gloved hand stroked the child’s fuzzy and wrinkled forehead. The Mandalorian pressed a button on his forearm and the lid closed over the baby.  
"Care to explain, Mando?"  
"Nope."  
You started to move, heading back to the cot, and fire shot through all of you. You immediately fell, being caught is his strong arms, the metal not very comfortable but still more comfortable than slamming into the floor. His arms… so strong, so firm…  
"We gotta fix that." He said, carrying you to the cot.  
He laid you down on your stomach and sat next to your shaking form.  
"Where did you get scratched? I have some gel that will stop the toxins and help the pain."  
"Everywhere"  
"Where."  
You gave in. "My back… all of it, my whole backside." You blushed, embarrassed at the thought of him seeing you in anything less than your loose dress. He looked down and saw, indeed, puncture holes dotting the entirety of the backside of your dress.  
"I need to take this off." He stated. Fear shot through you, you were so attracted to him, so helplessly fond of him, you couldn’t risk such a vulnerable position where it may slip out.  
"No! No fuck off I am not-"  
"We wasted enough time with introductions. This gel needs to be on or it will spread and permanently fuck you up." Distraught and frantic, you gave in, the pain winning over your modesty. You could ignore the fire in your chest and between your thighs, you could instead focus on the painful fire from the scratches that covered your body.  
"Fine."  
You tried to lift your arms, but they refused, pain piercing through you. "Fuck! Okay I can't move." The mandalorian quickly brought out a blade and with one swift motion, your dress was cut down the back and falling off. Your mouth fell open- there went your one outfit you had with you. Your entire backside was exposed, your ass only barely covered by thin panties. Both fires kept burning, and your deepest desires wanted him to continue, to go even further and see more of you.  
He slipped his gloves off and grabbed a jar of glowing goo from the drawer next to his cot. Warming it in his hands for a few seconds, he gently spread it over your back. He worked your shoulders and upper shoulder blades, the burning subsiding wherever his fingers glided. His touch was electric. You had never been intimate with anyone, and now you were in only your underwear in front of this mysterious man. He was so large, broad and strong. He was so much larger than you, you should have been afraid, but instead you felt safe. He continued down, avoiding the thin band of your bra, and going over your lower back. You almost moaned it felt so good. He continued down, working and massaging the gel in. The gel seemed to soak into your skin, the cool substance feeling dry after only a few seconds.  
"Kriff," you let out and he immediately stopped.  
"What's wrong?" He quickly asked, his voice coated in concern. This was a tone you had never heard from him before.  
"Nothing its just," you let out a small "mph" as he began again. "It's good." You heard him inhale sharply and pause for a moment. He started up again, working the gel in, reaching just above your ass. “Not that I like it, just nice to not have stinging all over, I don’t-”, you fumbled over your words, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. Well it would be the right idea, but you would rather die than admit it. He cut you off.  
"There's holes in your underwear. It pierced the skin here, I need to take these off." He stated before pulling them down faster than you could react. You immediately felt yourself blush even more and your hands went to cover your ass, the pain flaring up again. He quickly caught your hands.  
"Quit it." He placed your hands above you head and began to knead the gel into your ass. You really couldn't hold back your sounds now. The pain flared up, but the immediate relief was blissful on its own. Mixed with the light touch of the mandalorian, you were almost shaking. Mando gently spread it over your ass, fingers dipping into your crack, just barely, to cover all of your ass. You jerked at the slight entrance, about to yell at him when he shut you up with a harsh squeeze. Okay, don’t fuck with him. You whimpered and gave him an angry look, turned on beyond belief. You wished his fingers would have gone a little deeper...  
"Have to be thorough." He stated, although his touch seemed to linger even after you were sure the gel must have been rubbed in. He continued on, rubbing and spreading the gel all over the soft flesh of your ass down your thighs, and over your inner thighs. You quivered as his fingers glided up your inner thighs, getting closer and closer to where you wanted him, yet also felt the need to push him from. He worked up, higher and higher, and when he was close enough you could almost feel the heat from his fingers on your lower lips, your legs snapped shut on instinct, trapping his hands.  
"Open." He commanded. You simply shook your head, preventing him from going any higher. He sucked in a breath, just the intake of air sounding pissed. His hands simply pushed your thighs apart with ease, your greatest effort no match for his most minimal. He continued rubbing, and then your worst nightmare came true- a knuckle brushed against your lips, just barely, but enough to make you jump, letting out a small whine with your sudden jolt. The mandalorian froze and looked down at his hand. Where it had brushed against your sex was coated with arousal.  
"I don't know why you're being such a pain in the ass, you seem to be enjoying yourself." He said, and you could practically hear the smirk behind the visor.  
"Fuck it, I'll do it myself," you said defiantly, going to move your arms. You immediately were filled with regret as you sucked in a sharp breathe through your gritted teeth. He fucking laughed.  
"How's that working out for you?" Defeated, embarrassed, and unbelievably hot, you gave in, lowering your head and arms over the cot, burying your face in the rough sheet.  
"That's it, that's a good girl." He spat at you, totally fucking with you now. Your attraction and anger toward him shot up with that statement. You wanted to be writhing under him and- stop it! He must have been very done with your shit if the mandalorian actually teased you. It really took you being practically naked in front of him for him to ease up and talk to you not out of pity, even if it was him being a complete dick. Your eyes shot open, how dare he, the condescending asshole! Chauvinistic prick, the absolute audacity-  
"Turn over." Oh hell no. You didn’t move a muscle. You wouldn't give in and let yourself want more of what you couldn't have. You were almost hurt that he said these things to you without meaning them.  
"Look, the scratches go over to the front of you. You're not in a position to fight me right now," He leaned over, helmet to your ear, "are you?"  
Kriff, you wished he meant them. You gulped. He grabbed your shoulders gently and began to roll you onto your side. Your legs crossed to cover your sex, thankful at least your bra was still on. This was all way too many firsts for you, especially considering you were with a stranger, in a strange ship, with strange fucking thorns still stuck in your strangely horny body. You were attracted to him, wanted him, but still, actually doing anything was… emotional and you wanted better circumstances for anything like that. You closed your eyes as he rolled you onto your back.  
“Hope you don’t mind gel on your sheets.” you threw out, hoping the dig at him would make him frustrated and leave you, or at least be some form of a retort to get back at him. You needed to show some defiance- you were not going to put up with his shit.  
“I don’t. Besides, it’s already covered with something else.” he tapped your wet thigh, scooping up your arousal and holding it up to your face. You turned from him, pissed off and embarrassed. He used the lubricated finger to turn your chin towards him, wiping the slick onto your jaw. Your mouth fell open- you should have been disgusted, but somehow it just added to the feeling you were trying so hard to repress. Before you could make up your mind as to whether you wanted to yell at him or ask him to do it again, he spoke, “The thorns went through your bra.” He let out a small huff, reaching under you to unclasp it. You felt the stings and just wanted relief. The constant pain, along with how sinfully good you felt coerced you to just let him finish. At least when he was done, you could rub out an orgasm. You had always taken care of these things yourself, and now the heat and touch of another made the need unbearable. Fuck him. You weren’t even sure if you meant fuck him or fuck him.  
He carefully pulled the bra away from your chest, over your arms, and finished by tossing it carelessly over the cot and onto the ground. Your arms snapped back over your chest, trying to cover as best you could.  
“Will I be getting that back?”  
“Probably not. Its covered in thorns and toxins.”  
"Please" you asked softly. He tilted his helmet towards you in his silent inquisitive way.  
"Just…"  
"I'm going to need you to elaborate."  
"Get it over with." You spat out, wanting to curl up into a little sexually repressed ball. He gently took your hands and placed them at your sides, examining the cuts along your breasts. He began to rub in a new clump of gel while you screwed your eyes shut, trying to mentally be anywhere else.  
He rubbed circles around your breasts, tightening the path until he was circling your nipples. He continued on a few rounds until you snapped, "Please! Just finish." with a whine. Looking up at you, almost as though he had been brought out of a daze, he suddenly ran his fingers over your nipples. The feeling sent a deep flutter down your nerves, down your nipples into your chest and down to your dripping pussy. You couldn't keep back a moan, and you began to bring a stinging hand up to your mouth to silence yourself. Before you could clench your teeth over your stinging flesh as a makeshift gag, mando caught your wrist.  
"If you think you feel like shit now, ingesting it will make this feel like the Twi'lek healing baths." You closed your mouth, whimpering. "It's okay" he said, gently. "I don't mind your pretty little noises. Really, I'd prefer if you didn't hold them in." You glared at him, and a particularly rough pass over your nipple left you panting. You could almost see the amusement in his visor, the smug bastard. He eventually left your breasts and began to massage your sides, your stomach, and finally rubbing the gel into your burning arms.  
You tried to ignore the burning on your mound as your crossed legs brushed against the fire, only fanning the flames. He worked over your hips, working the skin down to your bones. You felt like you were floating, and your whimpers and moans kept slipping out, your eyes screwing shut tighter and tighter with each escapee from your mouth.  
"Open your legs."  
"..." He sighed and pried your legs apart once more, just staring. "I thought mandalorians were professional " you hissed, the embarrassment making you more and more hostile.  
"We play sometimes. Not that you could handle it. I'm a warrior. I play rough." What a prick. How could he tell you were inexperienced? Or was he just insinuating that you were weak? Either way you were pissed and had a strange urge to prove him wrong. You just turned your head away from him defiantly. He shrugged and stroked over your mound, causing you to jump and shudder, shaking hard.  
"Sensitive." He stated, almost to himself. You ignored him, trying to keep yourself still to no avail. He worked the gel in, hard squeezes over your mound leaving you soaked. You let out a high pitched whine and turned a dark shade of red, starting to turn away from him, crossing your legs. He let you.  
"All done. Well, done with the gel… I don't know if I'm done with you yet though." He let out a modulated chuckle. You sat up and grabbed the sheets, covering yourself.  
"Get the fuck out!"  
"You're welcome, by the way." Stars, what a prick. You hurled the now empty jar at his tin can of a head as he sulked out. It clanged against him without any reaction. He seemed to be in a hurry to leave. Maybe he got the message to leave you alone. You were happy. Right? You felt almost… disappointed. You were not about to fuck a stranger, though. Besides, he was totally fucking with you. There's no way you could fuck anyway… the sheer size difference would make things awkward, he probably saw you as a little toy, a dumb, naive girl who didn't know any better.  
Hurt by this thought conjured up completely in your own head, you angrily turned over and shut your eyes, trying to will away the heat between your legs. No change. Maybe if you got up and walked around you could distract yourself. First, clothes. You looked down at your discarded clothes, now sizzling gently from the poison. Well, that option was out. You dug around his drawers and tried to go through the much too high up cabinets, although your small size made your pathetic attempt just embarrassing even without an audience. Huffing in annoyance, you sat down on the cot. Over in the corner was a dark pile.  
Walking over to it, not sure if it was blankets, clothes, or another little creature he had decided to adopt, you carefully pulled back the first layer. A black shirt, long sleeved and coarse. It must have been one of his shirts that he wore under all that ridiculous armor. Shrugging, you slipped it on and were hit with the smell of him. Fuck you felt even more needy. No, ignore that. Although it really was sweet of him to not leave you to sizzle like your clothes. Kriff, were you really touched that hadn’t let you die? Anything he did just made you want him more.  
Sighing with the squeezing your heart was enduring, you poked around for pants. They were all way too large, not staying on your hips and comically long over your legs. The shirt was much too large, but at least it stayed on. It fell over one shoulder and the sleeves went well past your hands no matter how many times you shoved them back up your arms. At least its size meant it covered you down to your mid thigh. You looked around more but you couldn't find any suitable underwear. Wearing his underwear felt too far, even wearing his clothes felt intimate. You pulled on a pair of socks, trying to protect your feet from the cold metal of his ship. Stars, even his socks were too big. You pulled them up and they went just below your knee.  
You felt ridiculous, an oversized shirt barely covering your round ass, and gray socks coming up just short enough to leave a few inches of your thighs exposed. Every step made your thighs brush against your pussy, the slick still dripping down.  
That's it, you would go find Mando and confirm he wasn't serious. Then you could get this stupid fantasy of him just wrecking you out of your head. No matter how badly you wanted him to cover your body with his, to not have to use any strength to overpower you, taking what he wants and-  
You really had to face him. You took a deep breath and tried to shove your horny thoughts aside. You went out of what he considered living quarters and bit the bullet- you started up the ladder to the cockpit. You heard grunting- he was angry. What would he do? Would he hit you? That would be kind of hot in the right circumstance- no stop it. You scolded yourself and poked your head up into the cockpit, freezing at what you saw.  
He was hunched over in the pilots seat, tan cock out and being pumped aggressively by his still ungloved hand. So that's what he rushed out to do. You felt so happy, relieved, prideful that you had made him horny, that he wanted you too that- oh. Or he was just horny anyway and you were just a body. Maybe he didn't even think it was an attractive one- His sudden gasps snapped you out of it. He grunted with each rough thrust- he wasn't lying, he does play rough. You were more turned on than ever, and you should have left but you were transfixed. Would he let you help him, let your hand replace his? You wished. He let out a guttural moan, his voice so deep you had to lean in to hear the words that spilled out next.  
"Fuck- you like that don't you- ung- such a good girl so soft and" he grunted again "and tight, fuck!" He panted as he picked up speed. He was probably fantasizing about some strong, sexy fellow bounty hunter, someone within a foot of his height, unlike your small, weak body. Your stomach sank with your insecurities and you started heading back down until you heard your name. Fuck he saw me oh shit is he going to kill me now? You panicked until you realized he still hadn't turned. He wasn't calling your name because he saw you- you were in his fantasy. You bit your lip, listening as he moaned out your name. He… he was thinking about you. Your stomach was in knots, excited, nervous, and completely clueless as to what to do with this information. There's no way you could explain you wanted to fuck but not yet and you wanted to cuddle, make out, work up to it- he didn't seem like the type to take his time. You needed time, to at least have your first kiss before fucking.  
"Fuck so small ugh and submissive-" he panted even harder. "Fuck such a good girl, taking my cock so well,"  
You let out a small whimper at the thought, watching his huge cock slide between his fingers over and over. You wouldn't be able to fit that, even if you were experienced. The most you had fit was your own two small fingers. He came. Hard. You watched his beskar covered chest rise and fall heavily as he began to wipe himself off with a small cloth.  
You scrambled to get back down the ladder before he turned around, but you missed a rung and fell with a loud thud. You froze- there was no talking your way out of this one, no excuse you could even pretend was believable. You laid on the floor, his shirt pushed above your hips from sliding with the impact. You heard the cloth drop softly to the floor and footsteps to the ladder. He jumped down in a single motion and turned his head to you.  
“What did I say about snooping around in my ship?”


End file.
